fairytalefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Beauty and the Beast/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170418185421/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170611140550
So...Belle came up to Elsa who felt nothing but guilty for shutting her and Anna out. "E-Elsa?" "I-I'm sorry, Belle...I never should've shut you nor Anna out...I should've been there for you and Anna." Elsa said. "We know why now. You were just...trying to protect me and Anna." Belle said. Elsa placed a hand on her youngest adopted/adoptive sister's shoulder as she said with regret. "If I hadn't shut you nor Anna out in the first place, then none of this would've ever happened if I had been there for Anna too just like you were." "It's already in the past now, isn't it?" "No, it's not. You and I were both worried about Anna...I think that's why anybody else who may be there for Anna no matter what turned her against me in order to give me what I deserve for shutting her out for past thirteen years ago even without telling you why.... It's not fair that neither you nor Anna can remember my ice magic powers at all, is it? It's unfair that you and Anna had to live in the same isolation I lived without being explained why at all. Most people think we're being in Anna's shadows. They think Anna's a nightmare...and..all they ever do is show favoritism towards the both of us over Anna but I don't deserve any special treatment at all anyway just because I have ice magic doesn't mean I deserve to be favored, does it? Maybe I should've been straight with you and Anna from the beginning, shouldn't I? I should've said or done anything to talk some sense into my parents about being straight with you and Anna. Anybody else who finds out you and Anna won't remember I have powers doesn't think it's fair that you and Anna had to live without any of your real, true memories of my ice magic powers at all so they came into Anna's life to be there for her too just like you were there for her. It would've been so much better if our parents trusted me to practice my ice magic powers, the more I practice the better I get at it. It sucks that I don't get to practice my own ice magic powers at all, doesn't it? ...I'm going to try to be more straight...with you and Anna." "Really?! No take backs?" Belle asked Elsa. "Yeah, no take backs at all because I've already kept secrets from you and Anna long enough already. I swear I'm going to get whatever I deserve again just like last time we ran into Anna who was with anybody else who does anything to be there for her no matter what. I'll try to be more straight with you and her...you know, I'm still not used to new, different Anna at all but I still never should've shut you nor her out...." "Whatever you did, you had no other choice at all, did you?!" "I know, I know, but...I should've told you and Belle why I shut you two out from the beginning. You don't deserve to have me as another sister who shut you out at all, do you? You and Anna deserve to know why I shut you out, don't you? But I couldn't bring myself to...to tell you and her myself at all because I was too caught up in my own cowardice." Elsa paused, staring at Belle. "...I wish our parents gave me permission to tell you and her. I deserve to be better off without any of my real, old, true memories of Anna, don't I?" Belle's eyes were wide. "No, Elsa, you're still our other sister no matter what. You really want to live your life without any of your real, old, true memories of Anna? You want tell that to her? Won't she take it better hearing it from you...?" "...No." Elsa sighed sadly. "Last time, we got all of our true, real, old memories of your ice magic powers back, I took it better than she took but she took it rather badly. She took it worse. I warned her that anybody else who may be there for her too would use her to turn her against you for what happened for past thirteen years but she won't listen to me. We had a bad argument with each other about trusting anybody else who may be there for her too but would do anything to turn her against you. She's so insufferable sometimes." Belle ran a hand through her brunette hair and Elsa groaned. Just when she heard that from Belle. She thought Anna came back too but she found out that Belle returned to Arendelle without Anna this time ever since after an argument with Anna about trusting anybody who'd do anything to turn Anna against Elsa for what happened in the past for thirteen years ago until Elsa's coronation day so she was wrong... "Listen, Belle, you know Anna means well, don't you?!" Belle nodded. "I know too. The truth is sometimes she does or said things she didn't mean at all, okay?! It's not that bad. Anna's still our sister too no matter what. However, I should've asked our parents to...pick a good time to tell you and her. We hate to quarrel with Anna but I have a feeling Anna would rather choose anybody else who may do anything to be there for but would do anything to turn her against us over us, her own sisters."